


Grey

by AVale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comic Sans - Freeform, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fish Puns, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Like really slow, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short Sans, Slow Burn, Tiny Sans, Unknown Crush, depressed reader, grocery puns, mini series, reader's gender is unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVale/pseuds/AVale
Summary: Seems like Reader is down in the dumps, life is getting hard to bare with every day. Everything is slipping past their fingers, slowly dying. But despite all of that, something small, chubby, and blue with ketchup stains had turned up. He brought the sunshine in their dark life and they didn't even know how far it ran deep.---Sans is a great buddy. He is a nice skeleton monster, short and funny to look at. He did puns but they are so god awful. It's a great mystery on why anyone wants to go to the 'bonezone' with him. He is literally a fat short stack, greasy, lazy as hell, terrible fashion sense, and a SKELETON. Sides, he seems to like Toriel anyways. There is nothing attractable about this skeleton at all. He's just a funny guy really. His companions though, that's a different story.Renamed from 'I am NOT in love with a small chubby skeleton'





	1. Fish Puns in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-series, meaning it's not my biggest top priority as each chapter is quick. It's something for me to write down with the ideas I have running around in my head. This is a slow burn, meaning Reader won't be head over in heels in love with Sans but there should be Sans in every chapter in the daily events of Reader's life. Also Puns are hard, I swear, I am not a very punny person and I am amazed on all those writers who pun like champions.
> 
> Reader is unknown in gender/looks, that is up in your interpretation on what the reader is for you.

Life was pointless said every depressed person ever. ____ was depressed, plain and simple. Just staring at the wall curled up in the unmade bed for weeks. It was so unmade literally it only had a sheet of blanket. No covers or anything even a pillow case on the very pillow they slept on.

They found no energy to do such a simple task that every day after work they crawl in the bed exhausted and passed out, waking up for bathroom use or hunger. It was such a sad life, no actual friends to keep company even though they cannot socialize correctly. Well more like keep to themselves as much as possible. Online friendships felt unfulfilling now, the craving for actual companionship grew stronger as their loneliness increased. Sleepless nights and long working hours in a job they hate.

**_End it all._ **

____ got up as they paused for a moment, still in their work clothes. It has been a few days since they properly showered. Their hair greasy and tangled. Yes they will attempt to actually clean themselves. Their bare feet touched the carpet, it was an ugly carpet that was littered with dirt and other trash.

A thought came to clean their room for once but dismissed quickly. Picking up clean clothes they headed towards the bathroom to clean their body. Even showering was a hassle and what once was calming and relaxing was just a chore. The anxiety that was in their pit of the stomach never fully went away. Drying themselves off with a towel that probably needed cleaning too, ____ looked in the foggy mirror.

They looked tired. The shadows under their eyes, the unhealthy tone on their skin, the unkempt hair. Might as well drop dead now and no one will know the difference. ____ sighed as they brushed their hair as best as they could. Really needed that haircut now just have to come around it, another thing to get done in their long bucket list.

Clothes was rather simple. T-shirt, hoodie, sweatpants and socks with mismatched sandals. They couldn't find the correct ones and gave up. Fashion wasn't in their mind, they didn't care how they looked anymore as they opted for comfortable and easy clothes to slap on. Usually what ___ would wear would be pajamas but they couldn't stand staying in their apartment anymore.

They had to go outside, escape, they will die if they stayed in any longer…

-

They knew they were trying to run from their pathetic excuse of life. Run from their anxiety, depression, responsibility, but they are catching up. ___ didn't want to live anymore.

What's the use…

I feel miserable.

I want to **die**.

_“I love each one of you darlings.”_

What?...

That voice sounded so off, inhumane, robotic.

Oh it was the many sets of cheap retro televisions in this electronic store. The screens gave a soft glow as you can see the static they gave. Their eyes peered at the colors as a robot with one wheel was twirling around in a stage.

One of ____’s first thought was what is this? Second is why this was even on a TV show? Maybe a kid’s show? They don't watch television anymore so who knows. The robot continued with whatever they are doing, their language proving to be on the fabulous side.

Poof!

Smoke in the screen and out came out the not so square robot.

____ screamed in their mind, their facial expression twisted in disbelief.

Everything changed, how they looked, their tone of the voice, all except for that personality. The robot batted their eyelashes, moved their hips provocatively, those fangs in their smile. They were beautiful.

“Wow…” they whispered lowly to themselves in awe.

“ **Heh… the bucket of bolts got himself another new fan**.”

That was such a low voice. Oh that was an actual real life voice next to ___! They quickly looked for the owner of the voice nervously and met with tiny white pinpricks in two round pitch black holes.

Holy fuck that's a SKELETON!

____ froze feeling the cold sweat on their back. Their mind screamed danger, run, the skeleton war came true.

The skeleton…

____ blinked again looking at this skeleton for a second time. His face looked so cartoonish in a way with that big grin. He didn't seem to have a normal looking mouth either and looked… chubby? Really short and chubby with a hoodie, basketball shorts and pink fluffy slippers? All fear that ___ had was instantly thrown out the window.

“ ** _Whale_ hello there, don’t feel _Orcaward_. I _cod_ ’nt done it any better**.”

A skeleton that did puns. Oh god.

____ couldn't help but burst out of laughter, the skeleton seemed to grin even wider, seeming to be pleased with the reaction as he threw another fish pun related comment. That only made ____ laugh even more hard, bent over trying to calm themselves down. When they finally settled they looked at the silly skeleton's face and just howled more. The skeleton laughed along with them as the air filled with a choir of laughter.

Finally it was calm, ____ couldn't remember when they laughed that hard or even smiled this much. Their cheeks hurt from smiling too much and they still couldn't stop. The skeleton introduced themselves as Sans shaking ___’s hand in greetings as again they were pranked on with a whoopy cushion. Embarrassed they turned bright red which Sans jumped in with a tease.

Sans was merciless with his jokes.

____ almost forgot about the Monsters that came out from the mountain and Sans was the first to actually meet. The robot was actually a monster too called Mettaton which Sans filled in. Sans was surprised that he was ____’s very first monster they met which they replied back that they hardly venture out besides work. Sans with his permanent smile replied back that they were the very few humans that didn't act so rudely towards him.

“I find that hard to do, you are very nice and fun. Heck you made me laugh in a matter of seconds.”

“ **That's cause I got jokes for days… A _skele-TON_**.”

“Oh my god Sans please.”

All good things have to come to an end since it was getting dark and Sans have to head off home for his brother. He was simply walking around the neighborhood to clear his head. A bid of farewell the two departed to return back to their respectful homes.

____ forgot the reason why they came out of their home in the first place but they had a slight warm good feeling in their chest. They don't feel like dying currently, they want to learn more about this Mettaton person and maybe see more of the skeleton monster Sans. He lives somewhere in the area. Who knows, maybe they can bump into each other again. Yea… ____ would like that.

“I should dress up better next time. God what was I THINKING?!”


	2. Grocery Puns on Aisle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many Puns can this guy even dish out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a bit shorter than the first once, but this one has more Sans interaction so worth? Maybe? Also I still suck at puns, anyone who knows puns n such please throw some on my way towards me. I highly might use them in the next future chapters.

Mettaton was bae.

____ binged watched as much of this fabulous robot when they searched him up on the internet. It is safe that they grew having a huge crush on this good looking robot. Mettaton was everything they wanted in themselves and life in general. Good looks, confidence, adoring fans to be loved, money, he had it all. Each episode of them filled their empty life with such joy, they didn't even care if he is a bit too out there.

Their attention shifted to Mettaton, buying his products, posting wallpapers of him in their room, they even considered buying buckets of glitter. Of course they had to put some cuts on their budget. Guess where that has went?

“One dollar for a steak?... _This_ doesn't even look like steak.”

____ tossed the thin plastic sheet that had the so called steak back in the freezer. Yep, they cut down all the take out they eat and are trying to do cheap groceries to fill their need of the robot. It was those typical cheap stores that sell like 99 cent stuff but have cheap produce as well. Ain't much but hey can't complain that much about it either. They have expensive taste in certain items.

In shorts this time instead of sweatpants they strolled down the spices and condiments section to restock mayo, mustard, ketchup, all the good stuff. Cheap ass shit, they really fell down from grace. They are as good as these things, cheap, nearly **worthless in society and the only function they have is for the other’s use. ____ could feel all those peering eyes behind back, their judging stares. Look at this worthless pathetic human walking in our society. Breathing in the same air as us.**

**How disgusting. Why is this trash even still alive? They should do us a favor and die.**

… got dammit why couldn't they go on a single day feeling so sorry about themselves?

“ **Heh… stare any longer and all those thoughts will start _ketchuping_ on you**.”

That voice was familiar to them. His baritone tone, so deep and unique. It belongs to-

“SANS!”

“ **Nice _tomato_ you again**.” he winked, smiling wide as usual.

How the hell can a skeleton wink?

____ realized on how loud they yelled out Sans name in the small supermarket store. Well that was embarrassing, hey even a few people looked curiously on that. They turned bright red, hand on their chest to still their beating heart, laughing nervously. “N-nice to see you again Sans ahaha, ahhh. What brings you here? Hahahaa...”

So smooth ____, the slight stuttering was really the cherry to your day.

Sans shrugged as he had a small carry basket at hand filled with dry pasta and a few cans of tomato pasta.

“ **Just getting a few items for me and my bro. Didn't realize the jumbo ketchup was out in display**.”

____ looked confused at that comment as they looked around to see what Sans had mentioned. Jumbo ketchup display? They didn't see anything like that. Sans just kept smiling at them and-

“SANS!”

He was comparing their red face to the ketchup bottles.

Sans grinned wide at his joke, chuckling while ____ continued blushing like a mad man.

“ **Well now looking at you again, you seem more like _beat_ red**.”

“OH MY GOD SANS!!”

Several grocery related puns later…

“So what's with all the ketchup bottles in your basket?” they asked in wonderment to the skeleton.

He had several of the glass ketchup bottles in his basket, and he kept on getting more.

“Is it for a party or something?”

“ **You could say that kiddo**.” he shrugged. “ **Welp, think that is all on my list**.”

“Uh lemme accompany you to the cash register, I am pretty much done too myself.”

Lies, they are way far from done but they want some excuse to talk to Sans a bit longer.

“ **Sure kiddo. I see that line is much shorter. Let's go to that one**.”

Following Sans, he was right the line was short. Really fast too oddly enough with the people in front just moved fast. I suppose they just wanted to get out of the shop as quick as possible? The person at the cash register gave Sans a strange look while she quickly scanned the items without packing them. Rude much.

While she picked the money from Sans like it was infected as she rung him up, ____ packed Sans items in the bags like the other supposed to.

“ **You don’t have to do that for me kid**.”

“It's okay, it comes naturally for me anyways.” they chuckled to themselves.

They packed and paid for their items, leaving out the store with Sans.

“ **Thanks by the way**.” Sans shuffled as he moved his bags around his hands, looking at ____.

They blinked, confused on his statement until it hit them. Oh yeah he must be thanking them for bagging his stuff.

“Oh yeah! It's no problem really haha.” they smiled up to him, Sans doing the same before closing his eyes.

He looked content.

“ **See you around kiddo**.”

“Yea see ya around sometime.” they called out to him, Sans walking away in all his pink slipper glory.

____ stood there staring at his retreating figure, thinking on how they wish to talk to him more. Get a number or something. Who knows if they will actually see him after this again? They raised their hand up, to call out for him to wait but he turned the corner and disappeared.

Oh…

Chance lost.

…

____ let their hand drop, looking disappointed as they squirmed in their spot. Maybe they should step out a lot more to have a higher chance to bump into Sans again? Sounds like a plan.

They gave a small smile at this thought unbeknownst to them, heading towards their car to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the second chapter of Would you like Fries with that?  
> Other mini series of different undertale au's with Sans are coming soon...
> 
> Hey check out my other sites!  
> Tumblr, http://avale-writes.tumblr.com/ , send in an ask of what you would like to see and I might take up your request. I do like doing one-shots and implementing ideas on my on going stories.


End file.
